


Gimmie Shelter

by Introvertia



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Child Abuse, Explicit Language, Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 19:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12824178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertia/pseuds/Introvertia
Summary: Harringrove





	Gimmie Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flippyspoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flippyspoon/gifts).



 

 

Billy sat in his car smoking. He watched the light change in the sky through blurred vision. He squeezed out tears, clearing his sight. He shifted his jaw from left to right, it was swollen and tender, it was going to bruise no question about that, the real question was, what was the story going to be this week? He was getting really tired of saying -  _ you should see the other guy _ . He smoked his cigarette down to the butt and glanced at his watch, started the engine and drove home. 

Billy stayed in the Camaro he didn’t want to go in that house, although he was certain Neil had left for work, because his car was gone. Susan and Max were in the kitchen, he could see them through the window. Billy lightly tapped the horn twice.  Susan handed Max a lunch box and looped a thick scarf around her neck, Max vanished from sight and reappeared exiting the front door, she hopped in the car and buckled up. They drove in silence. Billy watched her out of the corners of his eyes. He pressed a mixed tape into the stereo and blasted them with music, it always made things easier, maybe not for her, but it did for him.

 

Billy pulled into the school parking lot and cut the engine. His whole body was starting to tense, it was the onset of more pain, not the initial pain of a serious pounding, but the second wave, the aftermath of ache. He rolled his neck listening to it crack and pulled down the sun visor to inspect his nose in the mirror, the cut from last week was looking pretty good, probably wouldn’t scar, not that it mattered.

“Are you okay?” Max fidgeted with her lunch box.

“Sure. Your boys are waiting for you.” Billy pointed at the huddle of her friends next to the front entrance of the school and fired off a finger gun, emitting a small  _ kapow _ sound. 

“Don’t do that, you’ll freak them out.” Max’s voice went high, she sounded as stressed as Susan did when Neil slapped him around. Billy shrugged, “You’re the boss, Batgirl.” Max rolled her eyes and looked him in the face for the first time that morning.

“Are you okay, really?”

“I’m great, get outta my car and don’t be late.” Max nodded her expression still tight and got out. Billy watched as her friends surrounded her, they buzzed around her laughing and jostling each other. It was clear Lucas was her favorite, but it always had been. Neil could never know. Billy took a slow unsteady breath, his ribs were burning. He still had time for a cigarette before class, he lit up and tilted his head back against the headrest.

“Hey Billy!” He glanced out the window a sneer on his face, he just wanted to smoke and think, Jesus! It was Carol. She didn’t have anything he wanted, nor could she get him anything he wanted, he licked the corner of his mouth, and briefly touched the bruise on his face,  _ or could she _ .  He got out of the car tucking his messenger bag under his arm and took a long drag on his cigarette.  He arched a brow at her.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing, can’t a girl just say hey?  _ Oh my god _ , what happened to your face?” He looked at her coolly. 

“Long story.” He grabbed her backpack off her shoulder and slung it over his, careful not to wince when her goddamned textbooks bounced against his bruises and threw his free arm around her waist pulling her close, she let out a small delighted squeal and leaned into him, he walked her towards the school. She started babbling at him about some movie called  _ Flashdance _ , and that it had the coolest music, and how she wanted to get her hair styled just like Jennifer Beals, but not exactly, she wouldn’t dye her hair, because guys like redheads better than brunettes. Billy half listening, was starting to wish his father had put him in a coma. He took one last drag off his smoke and flicked it into the trash hoping it’d start a fire. He shoved open the doors to the school and decided the sooner he ditched her the better, enough people would have witnessed the two of them glued at the hip to gossip about him and Carol and not him and his bruise.

“How’s your boyfriend?” He squeezed her ass making her yelp and blush furiously.

“Ugh, Billy! He’s, um fine, you know.” She was flustered but made no move to get away. 

“Nope, don’t know, but then again, don’t give a shit.” Carol made a hurt and confused face, her nose crinkled. He pushed her backpack in her arms and winked at her. Steve Harrington breezed in passed them, Billy wondered how long he’d been behind them. 

 

“Hey Carol, for the record, I prefer  _ brunettes _ over redheads.”  Billy announced loudly and turned away from her, hoping Steve had heard, knowing that the idiot wouldn’t get it, even if he had. 

 

Steve was at his locker wearing his red crew-neck sweater and a white button shirt underneath with the shirt-tales out,  and a new fleece lined denim jacket, Billy was certain he’d never seen that on Steve. It had become a habit of Billy’s to inventory Steve’s wardrobe, he liked to be able to picture him very clearly in his mind’s eye. He could feel himself start to sweat, he was about to pass Harrington and hadn’t thought of what to say, he sharked a half circle around Steve. Steve straightened a bit and surprised Billy by addressing him first.

“Hargrove,” Billy was all ears, but played it cool, he liked it when Steve was direct. Steve stopped short his eyes fixating on Billy’s bruised jaw, “... _ shit _ .” Billy could see a mixture of sympathy and surprise flash across Steve’s dark eyes.

“What do you think? Looks good right? Just another badge of glory!” Billy slapped his own cheek sharply and spun on his heel walking away. He didn’t want Steve’s sympathy, he didn’t want anyone’s sympathy. He kept his head high, although he didn’t feel like keeping it up, what he wanted was to vanish off the face of the earth.

 

 

Billy changed in a bathroom stall before PE, he didn’t want to explain the bruises on his ribs and shoulders. The purple beast on his jaw was enough to deal with and he’d been catching people staring at it all day. He checked his hair, and pulled the chain he wore out from under his t-shirt, he always made sure it was there after changing shirts. He leaned in looking at his eyes, sometimes he’d see his mother looking back, her tired, anxious eyes, today was one of those days and it made him sad and furious, he held onto the fury no one wanted to see some sad sack piece of shit.

 

Coach had them doing agility and fitness tests. Billy was determined to beat everyone, they were all soft fucking mommy’s boys, all of them. It was too easy, push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups, he left everyone in the dust. The last activity on the list was track.

 

It was damned cold out. Trails of steam rose off of Billy, he’d been pushing himself pretty hard for the last 30 minutes. Coach was debating with Principle Coleman if they should have the boys out in the chilly weather. Billy rolled his eyes and paced at the starting line. Many of the students saw this as an opportunity to hang back, some were stretching  and others were whining about how sore they were. Some of them snuck back to the gym.

“Bunch of fucking pussies.” Billy spat.

“You wanna race, let’s race.” Steve walked over, he’d been the only one to give him the slightest taste of competition earlier.

“Let’s go King Steve, I’ve already buried you at everything else.” 

“I wouldn’t say buried.”

“That’s cause you’re used to second place now that I’m here, don’t’ feel bad you’re the first loser.”

“If you’re done talking now, let’s get this race started.”

They both positioned themselves, a couple other of the guys got in line, Coach finally stopped blabbing and looked encouraged that some of the kids actually wanted to race. There were only five of them lined up, the rest of the class had slipped away while Coach and Coleman had been yapping.

 

Coach held his stopwatch in one hand and his whistle in the other, “Okay boys, on your mark, ready, set,” he popped the whistle in in his mouth and blasted a “ _ FWEEEEEEP! _ ’ Steve was quick on the start and had a two yard lead instantly. Billy paced himself, closing the gap to a yard, he could hear someone gaining on his left so he bumped it up a bit till he was beside Steve. It was clearly going to be down to him and Steve, and Billy did not want to lose. They both sped up, keeping pace and then one of them would end up passing the other, back and forth they swapped lead, neither of them willing to give it up. Billy reasoned that it was only one lap, no need to conserve energy, he cut loose when they were roughly three quarters done, he took the lead and could hear Harrington’s heavy breathing and the slapping and digging of both their sneakers on the packed dirt and clay of the track.  Steve kept up, it surprised Billy, he pushed himself, his ribs were screaming from the beating he’d taken combined with the jarring as he ran, shooting pain traveled all the way up to his skull, breathing hard was making him nauseous, good thing he hadn’t eaten since lunchtime yesterday, otherwise he’d be puking.

 

Icy rain pelted down in a deluge, the other three racers peeled off the track, calling it quits. Steve and Billy were on the home stretch, neither of them were going to give up. Coach blew his whistle a few short chirps and waved them towards the gym doors. It was pretty obvious they weren’t going to find out what their time was and very likely there’d be no one to witness Billy’s win but Steve. Billy was struggling, but felt confident, until Steve passed him in the last five steps.

“Motherfucker!” Billy gasped as he watched Steve go by, Steve turned jogging backwards and flipped him a double bird and slowed to a trot, and then a backwards saunter watching Billy with raised eyebrows and had a very satisfied expression on his face, Steve was breathing hard his hands rested his hips,  the rain was plastering his grey shirt to his lean frame. Billy’s eyes roved over him hungrily, he rested his hands on his head trying to catch his breath, he was unable to think of any cutting remarks, he just liked seeing Steve looking breathless and drenched. Everyone else had gone in, it was just the two of them. Billy was dizzy, maybe it was the race, the freezing rain, or just being alone with Steve.

“What are you smirking about?” Steve asked, still out of breath and walking towards him.

“You got lucky.”

“Sure, whatever you say.” Steve glanced up at the sky and shook his head, Billy wasn’t sure if it was at the weather or his childish accusation. They both turned towards the gym walking side by side.

Billy wanted to prolong the moment of just the two of them, but his body was simultaneously on fire with pain and freezing from the rain, and he was getting a side cramp from breathing too shallow, his ears were buzzing, and yet here they were walking side by side, he snuck a look at Steve, and was surprised to see that Steve was watching him.

 

“You don’t look so good.” Steve remarked softly.

“Just a bruise…” Billy glanced away, his head was feeling a bit swimmy. 

“Not that, you look peaky.”

“What the fuck is peaky?”

“You look like shit, okay?” Steve said exasperatedly as he shoved open the gym doors.

“Fuck you Harrington.” Billy shouldered past him and went to the lockers, he sat down hard on the bench, most of the guys had cleared out already, which was fine. He didn’t want them around. Fuck them, fuck everyone. He resented Steve asking him if he was okay, what the fuck did he care? Billy felt pressure in his ears and that’s when the floor came up to meet him.

 

 

Billy wasn’t sure where he was. His head felt heavy and hollow, it was cold, everything hurt, and he could taste blood. Someone was patting his face a roughly. He snorted a quick breath inhaling the taste of blood and focused looking for Neil, his fists clenched, maybe he was on the kitchen floor? Steve was knelt beside him, his large eyes searching Billy’s face.

 

“Hey tough guy, can you hear me?” Steve’s voice was soft and full of worry.

“ _ Blergh… _ ” Billy had no idea what he meant to say, but that was what came out. He’d bitten the inside of his cheek, not badly but that was the source of the blood. He pressed his palms down on either side of himself and tried to sit up, more spins, and an overwhelming desire to puke washed over him.

“Just lay still, I’m going to get Coach...” Steve swallowed and trailed off, he started to get up but Billy had just enough focus to reach up and grab Steve’s wrist and draw him back down to the ground.

“Hey man, you’re grey, like you look  _ bad _ , you passed out. You need to go to the nurse’s office or home, or a hospital.” 

“No.” Billy finally found his voice, he reached with his other hand and grabbed Steve’s shoulder and used him for leverage to sit up, feeling off kilter he kept moving forward till his face was in the crook of Steve’s neck and shoulder. Steve held still and rested a hand lightly on Billy’s back. Billy could feel Steve’s fingers gently curve over his shoulder blade, he could smell Steve’s sweat and deodorant, it was heady and arousing. Billy drew a sharp inhale through his nose, he wanted to remember this, he turned his face into Steve’s neck and leaned heavily; a voice in his head was screaming  _ THISISIT… NOWORNEVER… HEHATESYOU… DON’TFUCKTHISUP _ .

“Dude, please don’t barf on me.” Steve said with a soft chuckle and stroked Billy’s shoulder with a cautious touch, Billy counted the strokes, one, two, three, four and felt a cocktail of comfort and desire.

“Okay, so you don’t want to go to the nurse, or the hospital, I get it… I think I get it, but I’m not going to try and carry you, you’d probably try and kick my ass anyways.”

“Probably try?” Billy whispered with disbelief into Steve’s neck, he felt Steve give a small shiver.

“Sounds like you’re feeling more like yourself already.” Steve retorted, tucking his chin a little. They sat in silence for a few beats, Billy feeling drunk and the onset of a serious boner.

“So are we going to sit here till tomorrow, or do you think you can get up?” Steve’s voice was barely audible and his breath puffed the hairs near Billy’s ear. Billy realized he still had his hand clenched around Steve’s wrist and let go, and wrapped his arms around Steve’s waist, they were both damp, but Steve was warm and it felt so good, he embraced Steve with both arms, and pulled Steve into his lap seating him sideways and kissed him. Steve didn’t resist, he returned the kiss slowly, with starts and jumps at first, then parted his lips for Billy to explore with his tongue. Billy embraced him tighter and Steve squeezed him in return making Billy flinch from pain, he’d forgotten about his aching ribs for just a few seconds. Steve started to pull away but Billy drew him back, Billy cracked his eyes, still kissing Steve and lifted his hips pushing his erection into Steve’s outer thigh making Steve murmur and his eyelids flutter.

 

The sound of sneakers squeaking on the tile floor made them both push apart. Steve stood up and grabbed Billy’s arm pulling him on his feet. Billy’s head spun, but he managed to stay standing resting his forehead against the cool steel of his locker door and worked the dial on his lock, although he couldn’t remember the combination. Steve was facing his own locker, pulling off his wet t-shirt and grabbing his dry clothes. A couple freshman came around the corner nattering amicably, they were oblivious to what had been happening and were obviously intimidated by the two seniors once they rounded the corner. Steve changed in a flash and as he was walking away he casually said to Billy on his way out, “I’ll see you at the Study-hall, don’t forget it’s room 224.”

 

Billy waited for the freshman to clear out, and would have managed to scare them away if he wasn’t feeling so shitty, and so fucking turned on that it hurt. Billy dressed in a haze of thoughts. He kept telling himself he was okay, but was starting to wonder if Neil had done more damage than he could muscle through. Steve wanted him, he couldn’t fucking believe it. Billy entertained the thought that he was still laying passed out on the floor and this was all a glorious, potentially wet dream; if that was the case he hoped he never wake up. Once dressed Billy stopped in a bathroom stall, there was no way he could walk down the hallways without someone noticing his raging hard on, and he wasn’t about to try and hide it with his bag, like that wouldn’t be obvious and he’d look like a little bitch carrying his bag that way. He listened briefly, making sure the boy’s room was empty, closed his eyes and worked himself quickly, he could still smell Steve on his skin, he pictured his mouth, he imagined going down on Steve, he could almost feel what it would be like for Steve to bend him over and ride him from behind. Billy grunted a little loudly as he finished. He wiped up and then washed his hands at the sink, he splashed cold water on his face and looked at his reflection in the battered mirror. He wasn’t looking his best, he frowned a little and ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head to shake off some of the dampness. A few black spots exploded in the corners of his eyes, he rested his hands on the sink, balancing himself. He pushed off the sink and headed for room 224. Walking down the hallway was surreal, his heart was pounding, he couldn’t believe what was about to happen, what he hoped was about to happen.

 

Billy got to room 224 and was disappointed to see that the lights were off, he tried the door handle, it was locked. He frowned peering through the narrow grimy window in the door, he couldn’t see shit. He glanced up and down the hallway, and then rapped lightly with his knuckles. He rolled his hand into a fist and thumped the door feeling hopeless, maybe Steve had gotten there and discovered that the door was locked and just given up, or maybe Steve had just changed his mind.  The janitor’s closet door next to 224 popped open and Steve’s arm shot out and grabbed Billy’s wrist and towed him in.  Billy could already feel his body heating from proximity and the conviction of Steve’s grasp, the clear intention in Steve’s eyes. Billy allowed himself to be reeled in. The closet was larger than he’d imagined and smelled of cleaning chemicals and dust. Steve pulled the door shut and they were enveloped in darkness, it took moment for Billy’s eyes to adjust to the dim light coming in from a small high window with slatted blinds. He could see more of Steve’s silhouette than actual features.

 

Steve walked Billy two steps back till he was rested against the door, Billy leaned his head back against the door lifting his chin and closing his eyes, he laid his hands on Steve’s hips and slowly ran them down and around to his ass and squeezed. Steve pressed his palms up Billy stomach gently, his warm hands swept up along Billy’s ribs, between the fabric of his open jacket and his shirt. Billy made a small nod but kept his chin up and his eyes closed, he didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to break the spell. Steve’s hands went down again and this time when they rode up they were under Billy’s button shirt and his thermal, warmly caressing his bare skin, Steve gently pinched Billy’s nipples. Billy half sighed and half moaned. He wanted Steve to rip his clothes off, to bite him, to crush him, but he didn’t dare ask. Steve’s teeth brushed lightly at Billy’s neck and Billy rolled his hips forward hoping it would suffice as a request for more. Steve moved closer till they were flush against each other.  They ground their hips steadily as Steve nipped and bit at Billy’s neck. Billy’s knees went weak and his head spinning and he was as hard as a rock and best of all, so was Steve.

Steve placed a hand on the side of Billy’s face that wasn’t bruised and tilted it down into a hungry kiss. Billy licked Steve’s lips and pressed his mouth over his. Steve’s fingers trailed down and out from under Billy’s clothes and pressed up into Billy’s hair holding him in place, Billy whined into the kiss and pulled at Steve’s sweater and shirt, lifting it at the waist and pressed his hands down the back of Steve’s jeans, he could feel Steve’s hot skin under his palms and the cotton of his briefs against his knuckles, he moaned into the kiss and rolled and pumped against Steve. Steve dropped his hands to Billy’s waist and unbuckled his belt, he pulled his fly open and pressed his hand around his cock, Steve lowered his head, glancing down, he squeezed and stroked.

“Is this…”

“Yes!”

“Okay.” Steve nodded and bit Billy’s collarbone, and planted a drawing sucking kiss followed by more bites. Billy groaned loudly, this wasn’t just foreplay it was a thing, definitely a  _ thing _ for Steve, Steve was a biter,  _ dreams do come true _ . Billy struggled free of his jacket and pulled his thermal shirt and button down off in a tangle. Steve followed suit, dropping his jacket and pulling off all three layers of sweater, button down, and t-shirt off in one go. Steve wrapped his arms around Billy and bit his neck, he squeezed him and rocked against him, his erection grinding and sliding fiercely against Billy’s. Billy growled and grunted, his ribs were killing him, but if this was going to kill him it was  _ worth _ it. Steve wrapped his hands around Billy’s cock and stroked him, he reached down with his other hand and cupped his balls, then pressed his hand up his stomach, chest and throat and rested on his cheek. Billy kissed him quickly and grabbed Steve’s wrist and turned his head and pressed Steve’s middle and index finger in his mouth, he traced his tongue hotly over and between Steve’s fingers, sucking and staring into Steve’s eyes. He didn’t want to ask, but this could be his only chance. Billy released Steve’s wrist, and shoved his jeans down past his hips and turned facing the door. Steve moved forward and glided his hands up Billy’s back. He rolled his cock against the back of Billy’s thighs and nudged, he wasn’t pressing up, but between and against the tender skin between his ass and balls. Billy groaned loudly again and pressed back. Steve bit his shoulder eliciting another groan, this one lower and ending in a soft sighing whine.

“You’re not…” Steve sounded like he wasn’t fully on board. 

“You can.” Billy encouraged and pressed his hips back.

“… are you sure? I’ve, uh, nev... with a guy,” Steve’s hands roved over Billy’s hips and up his sides squeezing his ribs again, it was too dark to see Billy’s bruises, Billy was fairly confident of that and found it both a blessing and curse. He couldn’t take much more of this, but wanted nothing but more of this. 

“ _ Please _ ?” Billy whined, and twisted.

Steve mumbled something incoherent, it might have been  _ don’t _ ,  _ hurt _ ,  _ want _ , and  _ you _ . Billy felt both of Steve’s fingers press up inside of his ass. He pressed his head back and breathed hard through his nose, he could feel his whole body clench and forced himself to relax, it took a few breaths but he did it as Steve explored, pressing and curling his long fingers. Steve kissed and and bit and licked Billy’s neck and shoulder, devouring him, Billy rolled back, encouragingly. Steve withdrew his fingers and started pressing and exploring with the tip of his cock, for a moment the only sound was of the two of them breathing in tandem. Steve murmured Billy’s name. Billy nearly melted down the door. Steve pressed, and then pressed again. 

“Yes.” Billy hissed and pushed back, “Please.” Billy begged, he didn’t care, he would fucking beg Harrington till he got what he wanted. 

Steve entered him and began thrusting steadily, Billy’s face was burning, he could feel his body flush from his groin up to his face, he blinked out tears. Steve was steady, hard and hungry. Steve reached around and grasped Billy’s cock. Billy twitched and rolled into his hand and back against Steve. Billy rested his right arm on the door and his forehead on his arm. With his left hand he reached down and wrapped his fingers over Steve’s. He was slick, but had yet to come.  Steve quickened and moaned and bit Billy on an unexplored portion of his shoulder, Billy’s entire body responded, clenching and twisting, “ _ Yes, please, please, yes _ .” Steve’s body felt molded to Billy’s as he bore into him. “Shi… ugh, uh.” Steve tensed and jumped, small desperate sounds escaping from between his teeth. Billy spilled in Steve’s hands and on the door. Steve breathed hotly against Billy’s shoulder, he lingered kissing and biting, and slowly pulled out. Billy slid down on his knees. He twisted onto his hip and sat back leaning heavily on the door, flushed and damp faced he peered at Steve in the weak light. Steve moved in, crawled on top of him and kissed Billy desperately. Billy kissed him back, his eyes heavy, his body discovering a new pain, new and delicious. Steve was pulling at Billy, pulling him away from the door and laying him on his back, Billy folded his knees up to fit in the narrow space of the closet, the soles of his boots against a metal shelf, Steve’s long lean legs folded into Billy’s.

Billy knew it was getting late, he knew he needed to go, he needed to take Max home. Steve kissed him, half missing his mouth the first time and kissing his nose the second. Billy released a soft huff of laughter, he wondered if Steve had heard, Steve kissed his nose a second time and Billy knew he had. For a silent moment they lay tangled on the floor. Billy felt himself nearly slip into sleep more than once, Steve had a hand rested on the back of Billy’s neck, they were breathing each other’s breath.

 

 

“Billy, wake up.”

“What?”

“Wake up, the last bell just went off.”

“Shit, Max.” Billy sat up dizzily, they were still in the dark janitor’s closet, you could hear the kids opening and slamming shut their lockers in the hall, it didn’t sound crowded, but not empty either.

“Maybe you shouldn’t drive, that’s the second time you’ve fainted.” Steve was standing, Billy could hear it more than see it, it was too dark in there.

“I didn’t faint, I fell asleep.” Billy snapped testily. A flickering fluorescent light hummed to life, Steve was standing with his jeans sliding down his hips, his briefs were up, but somewhat twisted at the waist, Billy’s lips curled into a half smile taking him in and he leaned up and kissed Steve’s stomach just above the waistband of his Calvin’s.

“I knew there had to be a light switch somewhere.” Billy looked up at Steve’s face, his expression was both proud it was beyond sexy. Billy drew a breath to make a snarky joke when Steve blurted “Holy shit!” Billy whipped his head left and right, not sure if there was a rat or something that had startled Steve, they were so close to the fucking woods there might as well have been a badger in the closet with them. Billy’s gaze passed over his own torso and he realized unhappily what had triggered the expletive, the bruises, there were so many it looked like he was wearing a vest, a really fucking ugly vest mottled with red, blue, purple, black, yellow and even some looked a little brown in this light. Billy stood up, he stumbled a bit but straightened out before Steve could help him.

“It’s nothing.” Billy announced.

“It’s your dad, isn’t it?”

“Who said anything about my dad?!”

“Relax.” Steve held his palms up. 

Billy looked down at his own clenched fists, his jeans still down. He felt absurd, he hiked up his jeans and unfurled his lumped up shirts. They dressed in tense silence. Billy put his hand on the door handle and turned to face Steve.

“This...” Billy, paused, took a deep breath and spoke as fast as he could “I like this, with you, I’m sorry, about that, that time, at the Byers, I was just, pissed, things are fucked up, everything is fucked up, but not this, okay, this is good. I gotta get Max home.” He opened the door quickly and walked into the hallway, he kept his head high and observed the students around him, there were less than he’d thought and no one seemed to be looking at him. He was pretty sure he’d just fucked up things with Steve.

 

PART 2

 

Max was waiting by the car. Billy said nothing, got in, unlocked her door and waited for her to get in. Max buckled up, her hair was damp, but she’d missed most of the rain as far as he could tell. Max rested her lunch box across her lap and drummed her fingers lightly. Billy started up the Camaro and headed back to the house. He could feel Max looking at him, it was driving him nuts.

“What?” Billy snarled.

“Nothing.” Max fired back and glared out the passenger window. She drummed her fingers again and that’s when Billy realized he hadn’t put on the stereo. He grabbed a cassette off the dash and shoved it in and pressed play, he cranked the volume and revved the engine attempting to drown out his thoughts.

Before he knew it he was in the driveway, he didn’t really remember the the drive there. Max was already out of the car, she slammed the door with an impressive amount of force dashed up the side porch and into the house. Billy got out of the car and headed inside, he moved heavy limbed and fatigued down the hall and straight into the bathroom, as much as he didn’t want to wash off the scent of Steve, he was chilled and aching. He stripped and caught sight of the love bites on his neck and shoulders in the mirror, he stared and twisted his head, turning his shoulders angling for a better view. He stepped into the shower. 

When he got out of the shower he darted into his room and dressed quickly, he felt like a train wreck, but the day wasn’t over yet. In the kitchen he made a quick sandwich and as he was downing a beer when Max came in and sat at the table with her school books.

“They’re out with Neil’s boss tonight, remember?” Max stated as she opened her binder. Billy nodded, but he’d forgotten, Max was being nice, she could tell he was jumpy.

Billy spent the remainder of the evening doing his chores, making sure his  _ responsibilities _ were taken care of. By the time everything was done he was too sore to undress, he toed off his boots and rolled under his blankets. 

His alarm clock went off at 5AM, he was so stiff he could barely move, but move he did. He pulled his boots on and tugged on a heavy grey flannel shirt over his long sleeved black thermal. He pulled at the chain around his neck making sure it was there.

He’d been experimenting with timing lately, if he was around to take Max to school, babysit and do his chores then Neil didn’t even talk to him, if he was around when Neil was home with nothing to do he’d get bossed around and told about all the ways he was a fuck up, eventually blamed for something that had nothing to do with him, slapped around, or worse. Max, although he’d never say it to her face, was being extremely cool since that night at the Byers’, they now handled their disputes without their parents, Max also now won all of them, but it worked out best for Billy in the long run.

It was time for a vanishing act, Saturday was dangerous territory, Neil was off for the day. Billy pulled an old knit scarf out from the bottom of his dresser drawer, it was blue and a bit snagged, but it was warm. He wrapped it around his neck, concealing the bite marks and quietly went out of the house. He got in the Camaro and released the parking brake and put it in neutral and silently rolled out the driveway and coasted a couple properties over before starting the engine. The Camaro rumbled to life and Billy drove to the gas station, he filled up, bought cigarettes, coffee, a can of coke, a couple doughnuts and a questionable ham sandwich. It would be enough for the day. His second stop was where the farmland ended and the denser part of the woods began, there was a spot where the brush was high, and it was usually quiet, he could park his car at angle that made it hard to see from the road. He put the stereo on low, and leaned back in the seat. It was so cold in the car he could see his breath. He grabbed a heavy wool blanket from the back seat and threw it over himself. He rested his eyes and thought going home to California, he thought of his mother, he thought about Steve and how he’d never get it right with him, he thought a lot, but none of it added up to anything. Thinking was a waste of time, but there was little else to do. He closed his eyes and slept fitfully in the driver’s seat. Only an hour had passed before Billy awoke, gunfire startled him out of his sleep. He imagined one of the local farmers was doing some old school pest control and gave it no further thought. He drank his cold coffee and ate a doughnut and half of the ham sandwich. He got out of the car and walked a ways, and took a long piss by the tree. He couldn’t sit cooped up any longer. He lit a cigarette and took a few steps deeper into the woods. People said weird shit about the woods, bunch a paranoid, backwoods conspiracy bullshit.

“I hate Hawkins.” Billy paced like a caged tiger, his thoughts only fueled his agitation; he couldn’t have his mom back, he couldn’t go home to California, not yet at least, but he could go after Steve.

“That’s a stupid idea.” He shook his still pacing, restlessly he walked in a  large circle, the cold earth crunching beneath his feet, in some places it was still soggy from yesterday afternoon’s rain, and other spots still had the remainder of the morning frost.

“Fuck this town, fuck this place, fuck me.”

Billy walked back to his car, he could make out a couple more gunshots, but they sounded further away, towards town. He hopped in his car and pulled out onto the country road recklessly and headed back to the gas station. As soon as he got there he walked up to an ancient looking payphone and reached in his pockets, he had a few quarters and dimes, there was a phonebook wired to the phone booth, he pulled it up and started flipping through till he found the H section and ran his finger down looking for Harrington. The town was so small it didn’t take a second before he was reading Steve’s Parents’ names and address, their number was listed as well. Billy grabbed the receiver and dropped in a dime and dialed the number. The phone rang, and rang, after the sixth time Billy hung up. He glanced down at the phone book and ripped out the page. He walked back to his car and tore out of the gas station, and nearly hit a rust bucket of a pickup truck.

It didn’t take long at all to find the Harrington house. Billy rolled to a stop on the opposite side of the street and stared at the house. Steve’s car was in the driveway next to another boring sedan. Billy glanced at his watch, it was 7:30 in the morning, Billy hunkered down and lit up a smoke. The clouds were low, it was another cold morning, but didn’t feel like rain. He hoped it wouldn’t rain. He turned off the stereo and cut the engine, he smoked and when it was down to the butt he threw it out of the wind. He ate another doughnut and drank his now icey coffee and checked the time again. 7:41. He got out of the car and paced. Harrington’s front door opened and a couple walked out, he imagined they were Steve’s parents. He didn’t really see the resemblance. Billy got in his car and started it up, he drove around the winding street and parked and waited 5 minutes. Then drove back. As Billy had hoped now it was only Steve’s car in the driveway. He briefly wondered what Harrington would be doing at 8AM, and how horribly an unsolicited visit would go down.

Billy parked, got out and beelined to Steve’s door. He knocked loudly and took a step back, waited about thirty seconds before knocking again. Nothing. Not a sound from the house. He walked over to a window and peered in, apparently peeking in windows looking for Harrington was his new hobby. He went back to the door and jabbed the doorbell in three quick successions. 

“Harrington!” Billy bellowed at the door and paced. He stepped off the porch and jogged round to the side of the house. A loud crack of rifle fire sounded. Billy stopped mid stride and looked towards the treetops that lined the hilly woods behind Steve’s house. Four more quick shots went off. Billy didn’t think someone was shooting at him, but someone was shooting nearby, maybe at the edge of the property line behind Harrington’s home. Billy went along the side of the house and hopped the fence,  “ _ Fuck! _ ” he griped, still sore as shit, he walked on determined to find the source of the gun fire and hoped it was Steve. He walked around the parameter of the pool and clambered over the back fence, this time without cursing, he didn’t want to be heard or seen, not yet. Three more shots in quick succession followed by two loud pinging sounds, he was getting closer, the noise was much louder. Billy stopped at the crest of the hill and looked around, several yards ahead Steve was standing aiming a small solid looking rifle at a target that was roughly fifty feet away, the target was metal from the sound of it and was painted like an acid trip gone bad, some kind of venus flytrap with extra petals and teeth.

Billy crouched low on his heels, he watched as Steve reloaded, took four steps backward and planted his feet, raise the rifle and fired, six shots, 4 pings rang after the whipcrack noise of the rifle. He wasn’t great, but he was good from what Billy could tell. Billy moved closer, he stepped lightly, and moved from tree to tree. He wondered if Steve would shoot him, on accident  _ or _ on purpose once Steve realized it was him. It occurred to Billy that he kind of wished Steve  _ would _ shoot him, ideally fatally. A brief daydream of dying in Steve’s arms played through Billy’s mind, he pressed a hand over his own mouth suppressing a laugh, suddenly feeling giddy.  Billy walked forward, no longer attempting to be quiet. He was closing ground quickly when Steve whipped to face him, the rifle pointed at the ground a short distance before Billy’s boots. Steve’s shoulders dropped and he pointed the rifle straight down, he had a sling strap under his arm and he turned the rifle till it hung on his shoulder, he reached down and set the safety and reached up and pulled out some ear plugs.

“I thought you might shoot me with your BB-Rifle.”

“It’s a Browning Automatic rifle, a B.A.R. 22, and if I shot you with it you wouldn’t get hit with a BB, you’d get hit with a bullet.” Steve shifted his weight, and moved forward closing the gap between them, they both stopped a couple feet apart. Steve’s large eyes were calm, Billy couldn’t read his expression at all and new nothing about firearms.

“How far is that target?” Billy pointed to the the steel sheet that was gently twisting from the tree branch it was tethered to. Steve frowned and exhaled, his eyes cast down at the ground and back to the target, Billy realized he was counting markers, there were small pale green flags stuck in the ground.   
“Roughly fifty-five feet.” 

“You going hunting, is that something you’re into? Cause you don’t look like the type. Maybe around here it’s just, I don’t know, required. What the fuck is that anyways?” Billy gestured at the target and looked back at Steve expectantly.

“Just something to shoot at.” Steve shrugged.

“Well it’s fucked up looking.”

“Yep, I know.” Steve nodded and let out a shallow laugh. “So, what brings you by, I don’t remember telling you where I live.”

“You’re not hard to find.” Billy blushed and digged out his cigarette pack ducking his head.

“Nope, guess I’m not, you still haven’t told me why you’re here, did you want to kick my ass again or did you want…” Billy lit up a smoke and shrugged and rolled his shoulders, he had to physically twist out his answer.

“Wanted to see you. I had to take Max home, I  _ told _ you that.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Steve nodded and looked at the target, he walked a few steps away and plucked up an ammo box from the ground, he shook the contents and closed the lid. Steve glanced at his watch, “I gotta make a call, come inside.” Steve headed towards the house, Billy wasn’t sure if he’d heard him right but followed. He watched Steve move ahead of him, clearly at home in these woods, he looked at ease with a rifle on his shoulder and yet alert as he scanned the grounds around them. When they got to the back gate Steve flipped the gate latch open, it hadn’t been locked, Billy rolled his eyes in silent irritation. 

“So is that thing new?” Billy struggled for conversation, he didn’t know what to say.

“Nah, it’s a 1977 issue, a little scuffed on the stalk but looks aren’t everything, I mean it’s new to me though, it was a gift...” Steve was about to say more but stopped himself. He opened the back door and waved a gesture of welcome to Billy. 

“A gift from who?”

“A family friend, just hang out a sec. I gotta make a call.” Billy looked around, it was a nice house, full of nice shit. He frowned and leaned against an end table and smoked, Steve glanced at the cigarette but said nothing and went into a smaller room off of the hallway. Billy could hear Steve in the next room, “Hey, glad I caught you, can um, we reschedule?” Steve paused, he was silent. “I know, I’m sorry, something came up. Mm huh. Yeah. Sure, sure. No, I don’t think this afternoon ‘ill work. Next week, yeah. Good. Okay. Yeah, thanks. Bye.” 

“Were you expecting a hot date?” Billy meant to sound sarcastic but he felt a genuine pang of jealousy.

“Let’s just say gun club was coming by.”

“Sounds serious.” Billy waved his palms in the air expressing false excitement.

“Can we talk about something else.” Steve ignored the gesture and watched Billy’s face. “Whatever, yeah.” Billy touched the table top and the side of a framed family portrait. He didn’t like Steve’s house, he didn’t belong here. He looked around for an ashtray and spotted one that look like it had never been used, it was heavy cut crystal affair he stepped forward and crushed his cigarette in it. He felt Steve’s palms light on his his shoulders, Billy stiffed, he took a deep breath and exhaled and willed himself to relax.

“So, you said, this is good, when you were with me... Do you want to expand on that?” 

“No, I mean, what do you want me to say? It was good, is good.” Billy looked at Steve’s expectant expression,  “I meant what I said, about that shit that went down at the Byers.”

“Shit that went down, you mean when you tried to turn my face into ground beef?”

“Don’t be like that.”

“Don’t be like what? I’m telling the truth here, I need the same from you.”

Billy slinked away from Steve’s hands and walked a half circle. 

“You lied to me in front of those kids.” Billy accused, he felt too hot in the house after being outside.

“Yeah, because your sister,” Steve started to say.

“She’s not my sister.” Billy snapped. 

“Fine, because Max was terrified of you and then you went after a kid that’s half you weight, why him man, why Sinclair?” Billy looked at Steve and wanted to punch him in his pretty mug, why the fuck did he want to talk about this shit?! He spat his reply, “Because Neil, Neil will not tolerate that shit.” 

“What shit, exactly?”

“What do you  _ think _ ?” Billy stabbed his index finger against the side of his own head getting in Steve’s face, “He’s a Good-Ol-Boy and Max is now under his roof and he’s not having none of that. You get it? Don’t be fucking stupid Harrington, you think it’s all love, peace and chicken grease cause Neil’s from California? Well it’s not.” Billy stepped back and paced, he tugged off his jacket and threw it in a chair. Steve drew a breath, but didn’t move.

“How do you feel about Sinclair? About him and Max.” Steve posed the question speaking quietly and calmly.

“It doesn’t matter how I feel about them, they’re just fucking kids.”

“It matters to me.” Steve asserted.

“Aside from the fact that when Neil realizes what’s going on he’s going to lock his sweet little Maxine in a tower and beat the shit out of me for not stopping it, I don’t fuckin’ care who she hangs with, as long as she’s safe, or whatever.” Billy loosened his scarf in a restless gesture, he folded his arms still pacing. Steve lifted his brows his gaze cast down studying the carpet, his hands resting on his hips, “So I was right about your dad, he beats you? He’s the one that gave you all those bruises, that’s a lot, I mean, shit I thought your face was bad, then I saw you in the closest.”

“I don’t need this Harrington, I don’t need to talk to you about shit you don’t get, what you’ve got is your little kingdom in  _ backwoods-bum-fuck-farm-town-Hawkins _ , in your nice house, with your nice little family.” Billy got in Steve’s face a second time, Steve held his ground.

“I need to know, if this,” Steve gestured between them both, “... is going to be good, I need to know Billy. I  _ have _ to know.”

Billy stepped back, he was lost. He was waiting for Steve to throw a punch, to tell him to get out, to call him a little bitch, or a faggot or something, but he wasn’t, he didn’t, they weren’t fighting, well, Billy was fighting, but Steve, he was just talking. Billy stepped outside, then turned around and walked back in and then out again. He lit a cigarette and paced, the cold air seemed to help for once. Steve tracked Billy with his dark eyes, Billy looked back at Steve as he paced and smoked he studied Steve leaning there in the doorway, silent and patient.

“I’m not doing bullshit anymore, not ever again, I don’t expect that to make sense,” Steve laughed to himself,  “but I need to know, I need to know what’s going on with you, what you’re thinking, what you think.” Steve stepped outside and slowly reached for Billy’s cigarette, which was relinquished without fuss. Steve took a long draw those coffee brown eyes looking into Billy’s, it was hypnotic.

“Fine.” Billy said and took back the cigarette. They finished it in silence standing by the pool. Billy was getting cold again, he scowled at the clouds and glanced at Steve but couldn’t think of what to say. Now what? If I say fine no bullshit, now what? His mind was racing again, he felt lost all over again and wondered if that was it, that was going to be his life from here on out, just feeling lost and alone.

“Come inside.” Steve took Billy by the hand, the touch was familiar and yet alien, gentle and with a calm confidence that had a pull that Billy couldn’t resist. He followed Steve. Steve grabbed Billy’s jacket off the chair and led him to his bedroom. Steve closed them in and locked the door. Billy looked around, everything was nice, it wasn’t all necessarily new, but just neat and clean, he twitched his nose and frowned taking in the spacious room. 

“Is it that bad?”

“No, it’s just, it’s fine.”

“Glad it meets your approval, because you look like you hate it.”

“No, I don’t, it’s just, so damn Harrington.”

“That’s because I live here.”

“Smart ass.”

“On occasion, sure.” Steve sat down on the bed, Billy could feel his eyes on him, he unwrapped the scarf from his neck aware he was revealing all the love bites Steve had left on him. 

“Ooh, ouch. Um, sorry.” Steve was so sincere, he really meant it, Billy felt his ears pinking with the beginning of  a blush.

“Don’t be.”

“Come here.” Steve beckoned. Billy sat down next to Steve, feeling giddy all over again, it was different than the first time they made out, for one he didn’t feel like he was dying, and yet it was also kind of like the first time he’d seen Steve. Billy rested his hands on his lap as he sat not knowing what to do with them, then started unbuttoning his flannel shirt, Steve pulled off the blue quilted vest he was wearing and the long sleeved polo underneath, and lastly a snug white t-shirt. Billy peeled out of his thermal undershirt and turned to better face Steve. 

“Are you sore?”

“Yeah,” Billy wondered if he meant from the running, the beating or the fucking, “it’s not a big deal, I’m fine.” Steve nodded watching him and sidled closer, “Lay back.” Billy complied. Steve and laid on his side facing him.

“You’re kind of intense, Harrington.” Billy said quietly.

“Me? Shut the fuck up.” Steve had the biggest smile on his face, his eyes danced over Billy’s face.

“Make me.” Billy tucked his chin, suppressing a soft smile. Steve pressed his lips to Billy’s and dug his long fingers into Billy’s hair and gripped at nape of his neck, they shared a long slow kiss. Steve removed his hands from Billy’s honey curls and grabbed onto Billy’s hips and pulled him close till they were flush. Steve rolled Billy back gently and rolled on top of him, he took his time and took Billy’s wrists and pressed his hands over his head and into the pillows. Billy watched, he didn’t resist, just stared, mesmerized and aroused. Steve rolled his hips and Billy sighed and met him. It was so quiet in the house, so quiet Steve’s bedroom, alone with him, it felt like a refuge to Billy.  Steve released Billy’s wrists and shifted himself down and unbuttoned Billy’s fly releasing his cock, Steve inexpertly took him deeply in his mouth making Billy gasp and jump, Steve’s eagerness was thrilling. Billy reached down and gently stroked Steve’s hair, it was as soft as he’d imagined. 

“You don’t have to do that.” Billy’s voice came out with a quake. Steve released him making Billy regret his words immediately. Steve moved up taking Billy’s wrist and placed them back above his head and looked him in the eyes.

“I’m going to suck your dick and you’re going to be still.” Billy nodded silently. Steve kissed him quickly and then scooted back down, pausing to gently nip at a nipple and a small unbruised spot on his ribs. Steve wrapped his hand around the base of Billy’s cock and took just the tip between his lips, he licked and sucked, noisily, squeezing and stroking. Billy twisted his hips, and moaned softly. Steve released him, tugged his jeans down further and bit the inside of his thigh and sucked at the soft skin. Billy trembled and gasped. Steve caught him in his lips again and drew him in deeply, sucking and working him, Billy arched with pleasure, slowly rolling into Steve’s mouth. Steve’s hands traveled down the back of his thighs and up to his cheeks again. Billy cursed faintly under his breath, working hard not to come. Steve’s tongue curled and his hands squeezed slowly at Billy’s ass. Steve hummed lightly and sucked slowly letting his lips roll over the head of Billy’s cock.

“ _ Fuck _ !” Billy twitched, bucked and came. Steve sucked and lingered, holding Billy’s cock in his mouth, Billy wanted to grab him up, wanted to kiss him, maybe even fuck him, but he held still, he stayed right where Steve wanted him. Steve slowly released his cock and his ass and moved up him, he kissed Billy’s neck and nipped and bit, and bit hard making Billy inhale sharply, Steve spilled over Billy’s stomach and groaned into his neck. Both of their hearts were hammering, Billy nuzzled his face into Steve’s hair.

“What do you have against underwear?” Steve was smiling against Billy’s neck, it was infections. Billy pressed his fingers through Steve’s dark hair, “I don’t wear them unless I need to, it’s pretty simple.” 

“Mm.” Steve replied and bit Billy’s collar bone making him jump and shiver with pleasure. 

““I swear to God you have fangs, ” Billy whispered, “do you file those things, Harrington?” Steve lifted his face to Billy’s and kissed him, Billy could taste both himself and Steve in the kiss, he lowered his arms around Steve and embraced him, they kissed deeply, exploring languidly. 

“This is good, I like this with you.” Steve said, tapping Billy’s chest and pointing to himself. “What we’ve got here, really good.”

“Damn straight, Harrington.”

  
  



End file.
